Proudest Parents Ever
by mockingjay-x
Summary: If someone had said to 16 year old me that I'd be in New York living with Noah Puckerman and our daughter, I woudl've looked at them as if they'd gone mad. - Futurefic.


**Another short one-shot that's sitting on the computer. I own nothing other than the computer I wrote these one. All mistakes are my own.  
**

**Review, please?**

* * *

"I never imagined my life this way, you know?" She whispered from her dressing table, her boyfriend laying on the couch throwing her stress ball up and catching it.

"Babe, I'm not following. From the moment I met you it's been Broadway and Tony's. Elaborate." Yeah, so he picked up words from being Rachel Berry's boyfriend for five years, just like she picked up words from him too.

A soft sigh escaped the brunettes lips as she turned on her chair, crossing her arms on the back as she rested her chin on them, looking over at her boyfriend. "I mean, everything happened differently to how I expected."

Noah stopped throwing the ball up and down and looked over at Rachel and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. Quickly getting up, he moved over to her and knelt down in front of her, his lips brushing lightly against hers. "You mean your Dads and Grace, right?"

"Kind of. You too." She saw the confused and hurt look on his face so she quickly pressed her lips to his and smiled softly. "You're the best part. You and Grace are definitely the best part." Pausing again, she brushed her fingertips over his cheek, her eyes remaining on his the whole time. "I love you, you know? It's just, if someone had said to 16 year old me if I'd be in New York living with Noah Puckerman and our daughter, I would've looked at them as if they'd gone mad."

"Coming from the crazy one." He teased, taking her hand and kissing the palm of it softly before she could slap him even though it would be playfully.

"Shut up. I expected my Dad's to be sitting there as I sung my heart out on my first night. To go out to dinner with them and celebrate afterwards. I expected to put everything into every single performance."

"You do."

"You know what I mean, Noah." Rachel sighed softly and closed her eyes, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. It was impossible though. They were slowly trickling down her cheeks and she knew that even if Noah tried to wipe them away, they'd be flowing too fast soon enough. "I miss them."

Within seconds his arms were wrapped around her and he was holding her tightly against himself and he felt her body shake slightly as they went from single tears trickling down her cheeks to full on sobs. "I know you do, baby. I know. I miss them too, your Dad's were pretty awesome. Buying me beer and shit as long as I drank responsibly. You wouldn't let me do anything else." He heard a small hiccupy laugh from her and he continued. "But your Dad's? They were watching. I bet they feel like the proudest parents ever. Fuck, I feel like the proudest boyfriend ever. They're happy for you, baby. I can imagine them sitting around having a drink and a bag of cheetos between them as they go on and on about how amazing their little star was. Because you were, Rach. You were fucking incredible."

Gripping him even tighter, Rachel moved from the chair and gently pushed Noah down onto the floor so she could curl up on his lap. She didn't care if she looked pathetic and weak after her first performance on Broadway, she missed her Dad's. Not to mention that was the most she'd heard her boyfriend say about them since the funeral. "Daddy would probably have tears in his eyes and Dad would tell him to man up or something ridiculous." She whispered, her head buried in the crook of his neck. "They would be proud, wouldn't they?"

"Babe. Do you really need to fucking ask that question? 'Course they would be. Like I said, proudest parents ever."

As Rachel opened her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Rachel called for them to come in, and the couple looked up to see Sarah, Natalie and Grace all there together. Grace leant against her Grandmother, clutching tightly onto her favorite teddy as she looked over at her parents. "Come in, you three. I was just having a moment."

"You sure you don't want us to come back?" Sarah said at the same time as Grace ran over to her parents and jumped on top of them. "I'm guessing we don't have a choice."

"Mommy, you were amazing. Wasn't she Daddy?" Grace said excitedly, apparently those brief few seconds between the door and his lap, their daughter had gained quite a bit of energy.

"You bet she was." He said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek as Rachel stood up and walked towards Sarah Puckerman. "When she's finished hugging Grandma and NatNat, you go and give her a big hug and kiss, alright? And tell her how much you love her." He whispered to his daughter who stood up and looked at her Mom, switching her weight between her feet impatiently. As he saw Rachel pulling away from his sister, he gave Grace a little push.

"Mommy." Grace said softly as she tugged on her Moms (Noah's) sweater. Holding her arms up towards Rachel, she smiled brightly when the brunette picked her up. "I love you to the moon and back, Mommy. To the moon and back a hundred billion times."

Rachel smiled at her daughters words and turned with Grace in her arms to look at her boyfriend who hadn't moved from his place on the floor. She gave him a small knowing smile before turning her attention back to the young girl in her arms. "I love you to the moon and back too, sweetheart."

"You were really pretty tonight, Mommy."

"Are you saying that Mommy isn't pretty the rest of the time?" Noah said with a small grin as he stood up.

"No, silly! Mommy is the prettiest lady ever and you're the handsomest man ever."

Walking over to his two girls, Noah slipped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through his daughters hair. "And you're the most beautiful girl in the world, Gracie."


End file.
